


Taking our time

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda and Oz enjoy a sunset. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking our time

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more of this. Still you seem to like it, so I must do something right. Also a shout-out to everyone who has left a comment on my stuff so far. Especially the wonderful SilverGold, whose own story I enjoyed immensely, and whose comments gave me ideas for at least 3 more of these.

Oz loved his history class. Perhaps it was his natural connection with time, perhaps it was the opportunity to learn from the leaders of old, those who had developed the strategies which would turn the tides of battles from a nigh impossibility to a certain win. Or perhaps it was the fact that he got to sit next to Glynda for two and a half hours. Whatever the reason (he strongly suspected it might lean a little more toward the third one than he might have liked to admit), history was enjoyable.

Of course he also enjoyed when the last class before their half-term ended and they were let out to have a week to themselves. They might still have been at Beacon, but there were worse places to go on a date. His team separated outside of class, Oz and Glynda heading up the massive hillside dotted with trees, and the other two heading to the dorm. Possibly to see how many noise complaints they could rack up while their leader was away.

Glynda enjoyed discussing their recent reading with Oz as they climbed the hill, he’d finished Jekyll and Hyde and was now onto Frankenstein, sticking with his theme of working through classic literature. Glynda on the other hand favoured humor in her writing, and so was quite enamored with the author Terry Pratchett, and his continuing series of writings about his fanciful Discworld. 

As they about reached the summit, Oz set his satchel down next to a tree and relaxed against it. Bark catching slightly on his jumper. Glynda on the other hand, decided that the grass was a trifle wet for her to sit down on, so dropped her bag on Ozpin’s belongings, and sat down in his lap. To say he was startled was a slight understatement, Glynda wasn’t normally as open with her affections; then again, open might be relative when the nearest people were within their dorm walls, trying to piss off the neighbors (although Oz could hear them from where he was sitting, so they must have been doing quite well at pissing off someone).

He sat there for a while, with his arms loosely wrapped around Glynda’s waist before he realised she’d fallen asleep in his arms. Now romantic as that was, it also posed a problem, namely that of curfew and Glynda’s wish to watch the sunset. Still, Oz always had time.

Glynda didn’t even realise she’d dozed off until she woke up, wrapped loosely in Oz’s arms and staring at the distant sunset. Then she realised that a leaf was frozen in front of her face, she stopped and listened, no rustling of leaves, no small wildlife chirping away.  
“Oz” she muttered, “you have got to stop doing this”.  
“Why?” Came the response; “it certainly isn’t hurting anyone, and this way we don’t get reprimanded for coming in five hours after curfew because I’m unable to carry you back to the dorm”. She paused a moment, and then responded with, “are you saying I weigh too much”, while digging an elbow into his side.

It was hilarious watching him go from a smooth talker to tripping over himself in a matter of moments. But after he’d stopped and collected himself, he replied with “no, I’m saying you have far too much stuff in your bag, it weighs a damn ton. How you cart that around all day is beyond me”. She has to concede that point. “Anyway”, he continues, groaning as he sits up properly and shifts her a bit so his legs get circulation back. “we need to get back, we’ve been up here long enough”.

It’s then she realises the leaf that was frozen in front of her vision wasn’t stopped entirely, just moving very slowly, as it’s just touched the ground in the time they’ve been talking.  
“Fine”, she grumbles, in a goodnatured way; “let’s go. What time is it, by the way?” His response is an immediate “Eleven twenty nine for us, four past five for everyone else”. That, she thinks, is another good thing about Oz, he’s a walking clock, then the reality of what he actually said hits her.

“I slept for how long!?” she screeches at him as they begin to walk back to campus.  
“Glynda please, not so loud” he quails under her onslaught, “you just looked too peaceful for me to wake up”. She rests her head on his shoulder as the world resets to standard speed around them. Even if she doesn’t approve, it’s nice to know at least someone is thinking about solutions to her problems.


End file.
